A substrate conveyance apparatus configured to convey a substrate such as, for example, a silicon wafer or a compound semiconductor wafer while holding the substrate in a non-contact manner has been known in a related art.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-176637 discloses a substrate conveyance apparatus provided with a plurality of nozzles which jet a gas, in which the gas jetted from the respective nozzles generates a Bernoulli's effect between the nozzles and a substrate, thereby holding the substrate in a non-contact manner.